


Глупое чувство

by fandom Disney and DreamWorks 2020 (fandom_Disney_and_DreamWorks), Sunofnw



Series: Tough Love [1]
Category: Cinderella (1950)
Genre: Abuse, Don't copy to another site, Family, Gen, Tragedy, toxic parents
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:54:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25358779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Disney_and_DreamWorks/pseuds/fandom%20Disney%20and%20DreamWorks%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunofnw/pseuds/Sunofnw
Summary: У существа было имя, но для леди Тремейн оно не имело значения.
Relationships: Cinderella & Lady Tremaine (Disney)
Series: Tough Love [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1836448
Comments: 6
Kudos: 18
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020, fandom Disney and DreamWorks 2020: Драбблы/Мини G - Pg-13





	Глупое чувство

**Author's Note:**

> Бета - [SpaceMutant](https://ficbook.net/authors/1718774)

Особняк пришёлся леди Тремейн по душе. Жилище её первого мужа быстро пришло в негодность, потому что этот болван совершенно не умел вести хозяйство и считал, подумать только, что образованная и умная жена не способна заниматься “мужским делом”. Будто бы ему это помогло не влезть в долги, а после — в петлю! А жаль, когда-то, ещё до рождения Анастасии и Дризеллы, он был ей симпатичен.  
У лорда Тремейн и дом, и слуги содержались в порядке: сад красиво подстрижен, дорожки выметены, а карету выбежали встречать вышколенные лакеи. Леди теперь уже Тремейн спрятала улыбку за веером. Дочери прижались носами к окнам экипажа, пытаясь рассмотреть убранство их нового жилища получше. Нет, после смерти первого мужа она не позволила себе опуститься на социальное дно и, о ужас, работать; сумела разобраться с кредиторами, выгодно заложить некоторое имущество, найти влиятельных покровителей. Жизнь не изменилась в худшую сторону, поскольку она была для всех безутешной вдовой и любящей матерью, о которой никто худого слова сказать не смел. Репутация — это и хлеб, и вода, и вино, уж кому знать о таких простых вещах, как не ей?  
Нынешний муж подоспел с предложением руки и сердца как нельзя кстати. Через месяц должен был закончиться официальный траур, длившийся без малого три года; это создало вокруг удобную атмосферу благопристойности, так что на ухаживания овдовевшего богача ответить было не зазорно — все ведь понимали, что так будет лучше для детей, а свою честь леди она не запятнала. Со всех сторон выгодный брак, подкреплённый к тому же её связями. У него деньги, у неё — влияние, что ещё нужно для счастья?  
Ах да, любовь. Что за глупое чувство.  
За что прикажете любить мягкого и рыхлого, словно пудинг, мужчину, который пусть и был хорошим хозяином, но ни разу не ударил провинившегося слугу? За что уважать человека, не желавшего блистать перед высшим светом и даже приезжать на Сезон в столицу, хотя об этом мечтали все без исключения! В конце концов, он умудрился сделать это существо, точную копию своей бывшей жены, эдакого живого ангела, по недоразумению спустившегося с небес. Кроткий ягнёночек, порхающая над цветами бабочка. Леди Тремейн была рада, что не застала её живой. Так и хотелось сомкнуть руки на тонкой шейке.  
Так что она милостиво терпела и изображала приветливость: улыбалась существу, просила дочек с ним подружиться, смеялась над рассказами о говорящих мышах и птицах. Лорд Тремейн будто не понимал, что существо — больная, капризная девчонка, избалованная отцовской любовью сверх меры. Вместо того, чтобы отдать существо в пансион благородных девиц или в школу, лорд Тремейн тратил на него время, силы, читал ему на ночь сказки и не гасил свечи, потому что существу, видите ли, было страшно. Никакого воспитания!  
Существо не должно забирать то, что теперь принадлежало леди Тремейн по праву.  
Напрямую добиться этого сложно, почти нереально: мужчины, хотя не слишком умны, прекрасно замечали, когда ущемлялись их интересы. Поэтому леди Тремейн и пальцем не тронула существо, не сказала ему ни единого злого слова и дочерям запрещала. Ещё рано. Существо обязано вырасти с мыслью, что мачеха желает ему лишь добра, что оно обязано отплатить за свою жалкую бесполезную жизнь теми немногими талантами, какие успел привить ему недалёкий папочка.  
У существа было имя, но для леди Тремейн оно не имело значения.  
Однажды она убедилась, что все её опасения были верными: из существа не получится вырастить нормального человека. Внешне милая златовласая девочка с игрушкой-мышью внутри была гнилой, словно яблоко, которое сожрали черви. Леди Тремейн замерла в тени лестницы, наблюдая за падчерицей. Мало того, что она разговаривала с грызунами и не позволяла Люциферу их ловить, так она… дружила со слугами! Служанки, эти вертихвостки, только и мечтали обокрасть хозяев, ленились, не выполняли работу в срок, а ещё их было не дозваться, если одна из дочек ночью вдруг решала принять ванну. Спят они, видите ли. Нашли время!  
Существо село на пол прямо в своём красивом дорогом платье и с интересом смотрело, как экономка, дородная женщина с тупыми коровьими глазами, учила его шить. На кусочке ткани, быстро и ловко, словно это было игрой. Существо восхищалось, смеялось и просило попробовать. На лице этой безумной девчонки сияла улыбка, она была рада говорить с простолюдинкой, будто считала её себе ровней.  
С этого момента леди Тремейн всё-всё поняла про существо. Осознала его истинную натуру. Что ж, если лорд не желал признавать очевидного, то придётся ей самой исправить все эти чудовищные недостатки. Не прямо сейчас, конечно; год или два потребуется, чтобы любимый муж занемог и отошёл в мир иной. Для того у леди Тремейн в секретере спальни лежал флакончик отличного яда. 

Её дорогой муженёк погас на глазах, как пламя свечи. Возле его постели дежурила сама леди Тремейн, не позволяя глупым служанкам лечить… мешать выздоровлению господина. Из-за затяжной болезни особняк и деньги постепенно перешли под руку к ней, она могла выписывать чеки, заказывать одежду и вещи, решать, как жить и дышать оставшимся в доме слугам. Их работа её, конечно, не устраивала, так что большая часть этих бесполезных и вечно голодных ртов попросила написать им рекомендации и ушла вон. Остались самые стойкие и необходимые: экономка, личный дворецкий мужа и кухарка, с которой существо проводило слишком много времени для девочки из приличной семьи.  
Что ж, видимо, там ей самое место.  
— Ну-ну, не плачьте, — утешала она дочерей, которые не до конца понимали, почему должны плакать по кончине безразличного им дяди, но как всегда старались порадовать мамочку. — Мы сделали всё, что могли.  
У постели умершего рыдало существо, сжимая хладную руку. Леди Тремейн передёрнуло от омерзения, что она искусно скрыла платком для промакивания фальшивых слёз. Она заставляла себя поить и развлекать умирающего немощного мужчину из расчёта на то, что он не успеет выдать ещё маленькую дочь замуж, отдав ей вместе с приданным особняк и деньги. Теперь у безутешной бедняжки нет шансов. О ней никто не позаботится, кроме бесконечно великодушной мачехи.  
— Дорогая, — сказала она существу, — нам нужно серьёзно поговорить.  
Зарёванное существо мало соображало и в основном плакало; это раздражало, у леди Тремейн разыгралась мигрень. Она поморщилась.  
— Дитя, — потому что всё ещё была благородной леди и не могла говорить на языке простолюдинов, который так и рвался с языка. — Возьми себя в руки, слезами горю не поможешь. Выпрямись. И послушай…  
Существо оказалось не только плаксивым, но и тупым. Леди Тремейн долго, очень долго и терпеливо, практически неделями подряд, объясняла ей, что приличная девочка обязана учиться в пансионате, на который она, её добрая мачеха, выделит содержание. Мы же семья, повторяла она, мы должны помогать друг другу и я хочу тебе только добра. Поехать учиться, получить должное воспитание и выйти после замуж — разве не чудесное будущее я тебе приготовила, дорогая? Не о своих дочерях пекусь, а о тебе, неблагодарное создание! Чего тебе ещё нужно?!  
Существо утирало слёзы и просило, чтобы папочка почитал ей сказку.  
Леди Тремейн устало прижала пальцы к вискам и откинулась в кресле. Да уж, придётся работать с тем, что есть, прежде чем выйдет хоть какой-то толк.  
Пока существо — ей дали имя Золушка, чтобы было удобнее звать из любой комнаты в доме — росло, оно оставалось вполне сносным. Кухарка, экономка и служанки перед уходом успели научить её кое-чему полезному, так что изжив всех неугодных из особняка, леди Тремейн в качестве платы за проживание и еду взвалила на Золушку всю работу. Сперва небольшую: убрать за сёстрами, принести завтрак в постель, затем посложнее, постоянно напоминая, что без милости своей мадам Золушка осталась бы бездомной и нищей, а так у неё есть крыша над головой, постель и пища каждый день. Она ведь сама отказалась учиться, а значит, не возражала против чёрной работы. Все в приличном обществе знают, что необразованные маленькие девочки превращаются в необразованных девиц, которых никто замуж не возьмёт, такие они страшные, тупые и бесполезные.  
— Ты делаешь всё не так, Золушка, — говорила леди Тремейн, когда замечала пылинку на перилах лестницы. Она упала, возможно, с её рукава, однако кто это докажет. — Назло мне и сёстрам. Неужели в тебе не осталось ни капли благодарности за всё добро, что мы тебе дали?  
— Простите, мадам, — отвечала Золушка, сгибаясь в низком поклоне. — Я сейчас же всё уберу.  
— Славно, — леди Тремейн никогда не вредила специально, потому не задела подолом платья ведро с грязной водой и не затоптала только что помытый пол. Но это всё могут сделать девочки, когда вернутся с конной прогулки. Или Люцифер, посмеет ли существо поднять руку на кота?  
У Золушки в доме её отца не осталось ничего своего; она кругом была должна, и это было правильно. Плохие девочки вроде неё заслуживали тряпки и обносков, а не балов и роскошных платьев. Любила болтать с кухарками — полюби и готовить обеды.  
Леди Тремейн считала себя доброй мачехой. Какая другая женщина её статуса оставит при себе падчерицу и обеспечит всем необходимым? Золушка молиться на неё должна.  
И — смотреть в пол, чтобы леди Тремейн не видела её тоненькую бледную шею.


End file.
